Overleg Wikistad:Hoofdpagina
Engels Even een tip: in correct Engels is het The city '''it'self''... Succes met Wikistad! 81.69.147.209 31 mrt 2007 12:09 (UTC) :Je hebt gelijk, ik zal er direct iets aan doen. 31 mrt 2007 14:57 (UTC) Forums Hai, voor de toegankelijkheid van de forums heb ik een linkje toegevoegd. Maar als jullie het niet mooi vinden staan, haal hem gerust weer weg. Groet, Haje 3 apr 2007 15:32 (UTC) :Lijkt me wel een goed idee, ik ga het ook in een kadertje zetten. 3 apr 2007 18:16 (UTC) Statistieken er staat dat er 3 moderators zijn, maar voor zover ik weet zijn dat er 2? Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 10:29 (UTC) :Ik zie helemaal niets staan? 21 jun 2007 11:08 (UTC) ::Speciaal:Statistics. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 11:21 (UTC) :::Ah, de staatsbot is ook mod, he :p 21 jun 2007 11:35 (UTC) ::::ok. :p Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 11:40 (UTC) HEt is echt stom om elke dag zo'n rode tekst te zien staan op de plaats waar normaal het staatsblad moet staan, miss andere krant? 22 jun 2007 18:50 (UTC) :Welke andere krant? Anders gewoon niet. Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 19:02 (UTC) ::Een krant die elke dag een bericht post, of anders, zoals alexandru zei, gewoon geen. 22 jun 2007 19:10 (UTC) :::gewoon geen, zeg ik dan. Misschien een Wikistad:Etalage? Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 19:16 (UTC) ::::Een paar keer had ik een bijdrage geleverd voor het staatsblad, maar om de één of andere reden werd het er steeds weggehaald omdat enkel artikels mochten verschijnen wanneer het in één of ander forum besproken werd. Ik wil graag verder doen met het staatsblad maar dan mogen jullie het er niet meer afhalen ! 25px Aesopus 23 jun 2007 08:17 (UTC) :Soms had ik ook je bijdrage weggedaan omdat het op de verkeerde plaats stond. Je moet gewoon op de rode link klikken en niet op de pagina Het Staatsblad zelf! 23 jun 2007 09:23 (UTC) Reclame Whoo, wat een nasty reclame aan de zijkant. Hoe dat zo? Migdejong 31 jul 2007 15:26 (UTC) :idd, wat verschrikkelijk :p 4 aug 2007 05:56 (UTC) Nieuws Hoe vaak wordt de nieuws sjabloon geupdate? We zijn toch inmiddels bij de 600 pagina's maar zelfs de 500 staat er nog niet op. --Dmitri 8 aug 2007 19:41 (UTC) :Wel, normaal gezien redelijk regelmatig, maar bij de 500 zijn we het vergeten. En ik weet niet goed hoe ik achterhaal wanneer die bereikt is... 8 aug 2007 19:43 (UTC) ::Kan het dan nu wel worden genoteerd over de 600e pagina, die is vandaag aangemaakt. --Dmitri 8 aug 2007 20:07 (UTC) :::600 heb ik achterhaald. --Dmitri 8 aug 2007 20:20 (UTC) Nieuws hoofdpagina Ik heb een ideetje voor het nieuws op de hoofdpagina, waar nu nog altijd een rode link staat. Zal binnenkort kijken of ik het uit kan voeren... 6 sep 2007 06:02 (UTC) :Oké, je zegt maar he. 6 sep 2007 15:22 (UTC) Er staat alleen geen rode link meer. Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 15:24 (UTC) :Huh ja dat is omdat Robin die zojuist heeft weggehaald :p 6 sep 2007 18:37 (UTC) Aanvraag MenM Media is met iets nieuws bezig. Daarvoor zouden wij willen vragen of het mogelijk zou zijn een kadertje te krijgen om dit op te vullen. Morgen zullen wij het laten zien, maar bestaat de mogelijkheid? -- 7 nov 2007 17:38 (UTC) :Maarten toch, ik kan toch niets zeggen als ik niet weet over wat het gaat. Als je er porno in wilt zetten kan het niet, voor een algemeen doel mss wel (per manier van spreken hé :D) 7 nov 2007 17:50 (UTC) ::Lol. Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 17:52 (UTC) Geef mij nog 15 min. en ik zal laten zien wat het wordt. maar het is dus mogelijk (en nee Dimi, het is gene porno, ook al wil je dat stiekem wel en zou dat veel nieuwe inwoners lokken.) -- 7 nov 2007 17:55 (UTC) :'t Zou wel volk lokken, da's waar. 7 nov 2007 17:56 (UTC) ::Na bwc: hee, mss n goed plan voor op RoWikicity :P ;-) Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 17:56 (UTC) Het plan is dus MenM Calender. Wat vinden jullie van het idee? -- 7 nov 2007 18:07 (UTC) :Oftewel wat ik had met Global / Agenda? Pagina 2 ofzo Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 18:17 (UTC) :: Zoiets, maar dan veel uitgebreider. -- 7 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) ::: Goed, maar ik zou het liever neutraal op de hoofdpagina zetten. Niet van Global of MenM zelf.. 7 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) :::: Ik maak de kalender voornamelijk voor Alpha. Daarnaast kan hij ook op de hoofdpagina komen te staan. Miss een link naar MenM Media is small? Dat is toch het minste. Ik moet er dan ook veel tijd in steken. -- 7 nov 2007 18:22 (UTC) :::::Kweetet zo niet. 7 nov 2007 18:25 (UTC) Kadertje meschien? Mss een kadertje eromheen? Het ziet er nu eerder afstotend uit en na zoveel mensen verlies is het beter om mensen aan te trekken, toch? --OosWesThoesBes 30 nov 2007 06:16 (UTC) Nieuws Geen zorgen, het is naar de aanmaakdatum van het artikel. Alleen staat ook de tijd erbij van wanneer het het laatst is gewijzigd. Maar zulke wijzigingen zullen niet meer gebeuren dus. Alexandru hr. 16 dec 2007 11:10 (UTC) *** De president heeft de hoofdpagina zelf overhoop gehaald en ik heb absoluut geen tijd meer om uit te zoeken waarom... Assistentie meer dan welkom - 3 feb 2008 12:39 (UTC) :Het ligt aan die krantensectie.. maar het lukt me niet helemaal. 10 feb 2008 19:04 (UTC) ::Inderdaad... ik kijk er morgen of zo naar 10 feb 2008 19:38 (UTC) :::Ис гут, дат кан оок. (Is goed, dat kan ook) 10 feb 2008 20:28 (UTC) ::::oke ;-) 11 feb 2008 08:20 (UTC) Advertenties Is het misschien een idee om een kadertje te maken met advertenties? Veel bedrijven hebben werknemers nodig, maar als niemand dat weet zullen die plekken nooit gevuld worden... Goed idee? Sustructu 25 mei 2008 15:03 (UTC) :Mee eens, het lijkt mij ook een goed idee. De kroeg zien veel mensen niet echt zo goed. TahR78 25 mei 2008 15:06 (UTC) ::Is goed. Zal ruimte maken, ipv "De Libertaan" wat toch inactief is. 25 mei 2008 15:25 (UTC) :::De kranten komen later wel, als de aanstaande minister van media vraagt of de kranten terugmogen. TahR78 25 mei 2008 15:28 (UTC) ::::Volledig mee eens! Greenday2 26 mei 2008 16:00 (UTC) Admin!! http://maa.wikia.com --Gert7 22 jun 2008 17:37 (UTC) :Wat is er mee / What is with that? 213.10.27.88 22 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC)